The Prisoners (TV Series)
The Prisoners are a group of survivors introduced in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. They serve as both antagonists and allies to Rick Grimes' group. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the prisoners before the outbreak, other than Oscar was arrested for breaking and entering and Axel was arrested for armed robbery, though the latter reveals that he had a water pistol and had no intentions of hurting anyone. He was also staying with his brother before being arrested. Tomas, Andrew, and Big Tiny were also arrested, but it is unknown for what. Post-Apocalypse After Hershel Greene's leg was amputated, Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Glenn Rhee and Maggie Greene discover the prisoners hiding out in the broom closet of the cafeteria, noticeably uneducated about the apocalypse. They mention that they had been locked in the broom closet when 'riots' broke out. Rick and the group initially leave the prisoners be, taking Hershel back to Cell Block C. The leader of the Prisoners, Tomas, arrives and begins demanding that he and his fellow prisoners be let back into Cell Block C due to them residing there before the apocalypse. Axel begins to propose a compromise of moving into a different cell block. Rick and Tomas eventually make a deal: In exchange for half of the Prisoners' food supplies, they'll help the prisoners clear out a different cell block. Rick warns the prisoners (Tomas especially), however, that he will kill them if they come outside and come near his people simply because he does not know or trust any of them, causing more tension between the two leaders. Initially, the prisoners ignore Rick's advice on how to kill the walkers and attack the walkers "riot style", but they soon become proficient. Initially, Rick's group and Tomas' group work together and take out numerous walkers in the tombs, but Tomas brutally kills Big Tiny after he was scratched by a walker. Tomas is later killed by Rick after the former tried to kill the latter twice. Andrew tried to kill Rick too, but had no chance and was forced to flee. Rick chases after him and locks him out in the courtyard, leaving him to be eaten by walkers (off-screen). The remaining two prisoners, Axel and Oscar, are allowed to live and stay, but are not allowed to interact with the other survivors. After they asked to join Rick's group, which was denied, they should leave the prison, but Andrew, who survived being locked out by Rick, lured a swarm of walkers into the prison and caused the attack on Rick and his group as his revenge, resulting in the deaths of Lori and T-Dog. As Andrew and Rick struggle, Oscar obtains Rick's gun and aims it at Rick. Andrew urges Oscar to shoot Rick and to take back the prison, but Oscar shoots Andrew in the head instead and then honorably gives Rick his gun back, effectively earning Rick's trust. After that, Oscar and Axel became part of Rick's group and both of them prove to be vital members to the group: Axel for his mechanic skills and Oscar for his strength. When Rick decides to travel to Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie, Oscar volunteers to go with them and manages to kill or injure several Woodbury soldiers alongside his allies, but he is killed while fleeing back to the prison after the successful rescue attempt, and his corpse is shot in the head by Maggie to prevent reanimation. Axel was left as the sole surviving prisoner and helps the group build some of the barriers and defenses around the prison, and begins forming a friendly bond with Carol Peletier. However, he is eventually killed by The Governor during the first assault on the prison from the Woodbury Army. Members *''Axel'' *''Oscar'' *''Andrew'' *''Tomas'' (Former Leader) *''Big Tiny'' Crimes *Tomas - Unknown (Possibly Homicide) *Andrew - Unknown (Possibly Homicide) *Big Tiny - Unknown *Oscar - Breaking and Entering *Axel - Armed Robbery Killed Victims This list shows the victims the Prisoners have killed: *Big Tiny *T-Dog (Caused) *Lori Grimes (Caused) *Andrew *Eisenberg (Possibly) *Bob Adams (Possibly) *A few Woodbury Soldiers *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people (Pre-Apocalypse) Deaths *Big Tiny *Tomas *Andrew *Oscar *Axel Appearances References Category:Groups Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:The Prison Category:Criminals Category:Reformed